<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Means Everything... And Nothing by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381030">History Means Everything... And Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Prompto Argentum, Comfort, Curious Prompto Argentum, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forgetting, Forgotten Memories, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Sorrow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto is confused why he doesn't have a Grandad but Noctis does. When the little boy ask his dada why Ardyn begins to reflect on what his relationship with his own father was like. But that is the problem. He can't remember a thing about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum &amp; Ardyn Izunia &amp; Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally so tired and can't sleep lol!!! </p><p>So here you go and it is full of fluff!!!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dada?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sunbeam?” Ardyn smiled as he sat on the floor opposite his son. Prom was putting blocks into Ardyn’s hat again and because Prom did it so often he let him get away with it. No one else could touch his hat though. Only his precious darling Sunbeam could because he was perfect and could do nothing wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I have a grandad?” Prom asked with confusion in his voice. “Cause uncle Regis and Noct call uncle Somnus: grandad. I was just wondering why I don’t have one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. The royal was more surprised that he hadn’t been asked this question by his three-year-old son before now. The question made no odds to Ardyn, but he was glad that Prom had asked him and not Cor, well he hoped he hadn’t anyway. His husband was still a little touchy on the subject of his parents so it was better that Ardyn was the one doing this.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my own dada isn’t alive anymore.” Ardyn said truthfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, dada.” Prom gasped, placing his hands to his mouth thinking he had upset his dada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn just laughed and reached over to ruffle his son’s beautiful golden hair. “Do not fret sunbeam. He died a very long time ago, long, long before Niflheim was even a nation. To be honest my darling, I can’t remember what he looks like or what his name was anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that make you sad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn paused for a moment. It shouldn’t make him sad. Neither he or Somnus spoke about their parents, especially not to one another at least. If it came up in conversation with Cor or Regis, Ardyn would talk about them but other than that… no. He never thought about either of them anymore. Actually being asked that question it did make Ardyn think… it was very sad that he couldn’t even remember the name of the man that had raised him, loved him and kept him safe from the daemons before they knew about his gift of healing. That was probably Ardyn’s own fault. Daemonifying people and taking their memories along with his old age wasn’t going to let him sort any happy memory about his father. But did that didn’t mean Ardyn was sad about it right? No, he wasn’t.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn shook his head and gave Prom a smile. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about daddy, does he have a dad?” Prom asked, picking up Ardyn’s hat and emptying it out. Once it was empty, Prom ended up putting more bricks into it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did. But he died too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for daddy.” Ardyn grumbled, with a hint of venom in his voice. Durum Leonis was incredibly lucky he kicked the bucket before Cor met Ardyn. Otherwise, Ardyn might have killed that man himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Prom asked, not understanding what his dad was on about. Prom crawled over to Ardyn and sat in his lap waiting to get more clarification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed Prom’s forehead and decided to just tell Prom. It wasn’t like Cor was going to do it and he wouldn’t mind, he would probably prefer it that Ardyn did it for him. “Daddy didn’t get on with his dad and umm… unfortunately, when he died, daddy was left all alone. I didn’t get the chance to meet his dad. From what daddy has told me about him Sunbeam, you wouldn’t want that man as your grandad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durum Leonis wasn’t the nicest of people. He and his wife preferred selling and using drugs over looking after and loving their only son when they were alive. Cor had to learn from a very young age to look after himself and steal to feed himself all thanks to them. They never paid Cor much attention either. They would do the bare minimum of what was required of them so Cor wasn’t taken off of them, but that wasn’t enough. Apparently they couldn’t even die right. They got murdered by drug dealers in their own home, while a 12-year-old Cor hid himself away in a another room so he didn’t meet the same fate. Ardyn would have loved to resurrect the pair and kill them himself after hearing that but unfortunately, Ardyn couldn’t do that. And when Cor told Ardyn about them, Ardyn understood why Cor didn’t like receiving affection or being affectionate towards him in public. Cor’s parents were both toxic people and it was a blessing they died really. Otherwise, Cor and Ardyn might have never of met and they wouldn’t have Prompto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, can uncle Cid be my grandad?!” Prom’s cheery voice pulled Ardyn out his spiral hate and now he was laughing his head off at his son’s statement. “What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Please ask daddy that, when he gets home.” Ardyn continued to giggle, wanting to see the look on that old coot’s face if Prompto ever said that to him. That would make Ardyn’s year if he got to see it turn sour.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means no.” Prom crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that when his dada said that, it was always going to be no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t for the reason Prom thought. When Ardyn said that it was because he wanted to say yes and he knew he shouldn’t simply give into his son’s demands. This time Ardyn wasn’t saying yes in case Cid killed him for it. Because the grease monkey would do that and he had that many time’s now. Prom didn’t need to know that either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn rolled his eyes and lent over to get his hat back. “Prompto, whatever I say uncle Cid will get snappy at me for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like you.” Prom laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny your scared of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you- No I am not.” Ardyn nearly shouted in shock but he just about managed to stop himself from admitting his fear over a mere mortal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom wasn’t buying it. He tried and failed to wink at his dada and laughed. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Cor put Prompto to bed tonight and that gave Ardyn plenty of time to sit down quietly and try to remember something about his father. He tried with his name first, but nothing sprung at him. That deeply saddened Ardyn. How could he forget his own father’s name? Did Somnus even know it now? His brother had a better chance of remembering it over him as Ardyn’s mind was filled with other’s memories he was surprised that he even remembered what Aera looked like anymore. Failing to remember his father’s name, Ardyn tried to think of a time he spent with him but again he couldn’t think of anything straight away. All the hunting and training was done with Gilgamesh and the endless games of chess were with Somnus and the sunset golden walks were with Aera, but nothing came to mind about his father. Oh wait, Ardyn remembered the day that he and Somnus receiving their swords. Ardyn recalled having it handed to him but as to the person who gifted it too him… it was nothing but a blur. Ardyn picked at his nails and sadness overcame him. Your parent and the time you spent with them was not something anyone should forget. And yet, he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cor came into their room and got into bed with him, Ardyn knew he couldn’t keep his sudden sorrow to himself. He rubbed his hand over Cor’s chest and let go a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prom asked me about our father’s today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun conversation.” Cor rolled his eyes, very happy that Prom hadn’t asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t. It has made me sad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Cor asked a little surprised as he rolled on to his side to get a better look at Ardyn’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn rested his hand against his husband’s face and nodded slowly. “Yes. I don’t remember anything about my father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you remember your mother, right?” Cor reminded Ardyn, hoping that would perk Ardyn up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ardyn hummed. He remembered her but not her name. His mother was a dreamer like him and she was one of the first people to be gifted a second chance of life because Ardyn healed her. She was pretty and Ardyn shared his mother’s hair colour. But his father… he was still a mystery to him. The only thing Ardyn could conclude about what he looked like was that he had passed the traditional Lucis Caelum raven hair colour to Somnus and his line. Ardyn shrugged before speaking quietly again. “Maybe my father looked too much like Somnus and I have merged the two into one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Cor chuckled. Then he fell silent and thought about his own parents. The Marshal shook his head, no. He didn’t want to do that. “I would like to forget about my dad and my mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day you may feel differently. Memories are a very important thing. Once they’re gone… it’s quite a painful truth to swallow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor didn’t want to see Ardyn sad. He kissed his lips softly and smirked at him. “Let’s see if we can rekindle any of your memories. Like, where you got your hair from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother. However, I think red hair in her family… was considered to be a bad omen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made a lot of sense now… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor sat up and pulled Ardyn up with him. Cor rested his forehead against his husband’s and nuzzled into him. “You’re not a bad omen. You are defying fate Ass Hat. If anything you are a good omen and putting Bahamut in his place by being happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are defying my fate with me then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’re married. I will do anything and everything with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn rubbed Cor’s thigh and kissed his husband sweetly. He loved it when Cor said things like this. It gave Ardyn hope and Cor made him feel he deserved to b happy and he was allowed to be happy. If he was honest, Cor and Prom did that by existing and being near him every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, curiosity was killing Ardyn and he wanted to ask Cor something he had never asked before. If Ardyn got shouted at he knew it would be his fault. Yet, he asked all the same. Ardyn pulled away from his husband’s lips and asked. “You don’t have to tell me, but which one did you prefer? Your mother or father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad.” Cor said without hesitation. There wasn’t a lot of difference between his dad and mum but at least his dad pretended to be interested in him sometimes. “Still would put a knife through his chest if he was alive today though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn laughed removing his face from Cor’s. “And you tell me that I have an unhealthy relationship with Somnus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus isn’t dead.” Cor shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think about our parents anymore,” Cor suggested, taking ahold of one of Ardyn’s arms and putting over his shoulders before he kissed Ardyn’s neck. “I just want to cuddle up with you for the rest of the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clingy? You don’t get clingy.” Ardyn said with his eyes going wide. What?! Why was Cor acting like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hug my husband. That’s not a crime is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s just not you that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People can change.” Cor smiled wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s middle as he sunk into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling they can.” Ardyn returned the love and lay back down with Cor. “However, not if they are as stubborn as you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could get into some kind of tickle war that would probably turn into sex their bedroom door opened wide and Prompto was standing in the doorway balling his eyes out.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! Dada!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor sat up quickly and reached down to pick their son up when the frighten boy reached their bed. Cor held his son close to him and rocked Prom gently to try and ease his tears. Cor was worried, why was Prompto so upset? “Prom, what’s wrong?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare.” Prompto sniffed, half rubbing his face into his Chocobo doll and Cor’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Sunbeam.” Ardyn cooed, kissing the back of his head and taking ahold of Prom’s tiny hand to calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s over now Prom.” Cor assured him still rocking him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what happened in you’re dream it won’t ever hurt you.” Ardyn said in a comforting and soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream was about the ‘bad man’ and all three of them new that. But if Ardyn or Cor mentioned his name, then the tears wouldn’t stop for at least half an hour and Ardyn would have to leave the bedroom. Instead, the three sat on the bed and hugged for a couple of moments as Prom calm down. It was tough seeing Prom like this because they loved him so much but in doing this Cor and Ardyn realised it didn’t matter if they liked or could remember their own fathers. Ardyn’s upbringing was from a completely different time and Cor wasn’t taught anything. What matter now was how they raised their sunbeam and showed him how much they loved and cared for him. Nothing else mattered. Not anymore. Just Prom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a teary voice, Prom looked at his dads and asked still upset. “Can I… can I stay with you tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One night. But back in your bed tomorrow.” Cor stated, moving Prom in between himself and Ardyn. Cor didn’t want Prom to wake up from another nightmare and neither of them to be there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Prom nodded, holding onto his doll as he got underneath the covers and settle down for the night. “Love you daddy. Love you dada.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn lay down and wrapped an arm over Prom and held on to Cor’s arm to protect the pair of them as they slept. In a sleepy voice, Ardyn yawned. “Love you too, My Sunbeam. Love you, My Marshal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you both too.” Cor smiled, mirroring Ardyn and closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom didn’t have a nightmare and the three of them slept peacefully in each other’s embrace until the dawn broke.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Cor was late for work the next morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Ardyn and Somnus need some bonding time :) so here is a second chapter. And it means you get a little dig into the brother's past. </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lack of memory was starting to worry Ardyn. After his conversation with Cor, Ardyn did try to let it go but it hurt. It shouldn’t because of how long ago his father’s death was but for some weird and unexplainable reason, it was painful that he couldn’t remember his name, his face, what he was like, who he was, and what his own father meant to him. As much as Cor and Regis hated their fathers and didn’t like speaking to them, at least they knew who they were. More importantly, they knew what their parents were called! That was the thing that upset Ardyn the most. Cor tried to comfort Ardyn and tell him that it was okay to forget things. At Ardyn’s age, Cor was impressed that Ardyn remembered some minor details of his mortal life at all and he wasn’t expected to remember everything. But Ardyn wanted to. He wanted to remember and the only way he was going to be able to do that was if he went to see his little brother.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Ardyn knocked on Somnus’s quarter’s door before walking in. When he saw Somnus, he was silently sitting on his balcony watching the lights of Insomnia. Ardyn nearly felt rude interrupting Somnus’s quiet moment but he really needed to speak to him...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to make sure Somnus didn’t jump a mile, Ardyn cleared his throat before speaking. “Somnus.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm.” Somnus yawned turning around in his chair to face his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a serious talk with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to? I am trying to figure out how to get Clarus back for being a dick to me. I could set Gilgamesh on him. Would that be too mean?” Somnus laughed, lightly tapping his foot on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember father’s or mother’s name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as the two brothers stared at each other. Ardyn knew Somnus was more than surprised by his statement because they didn’t bring their parents up. Ever. Ardyn didn’t even know if Somnus would want to have this conversation with him, but Ardyn needed it. He just hoped that Somnus was feeling generous today. However, his brother’s startled look turned to that of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Somnus huffed as he didn’t believe what Ardyn had said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember what they were called.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t. Prom asked me about his grandfather’s and I… I can’t remember a single thing about father. This isn’t a joke. I swear.” Ardyn heard the hurt seep through his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortable shiver ran down Ardyn’s spine as Somnus’s expression hardened. Great… This was pointless now. Ardyn shouldn’t have come here. Somnus clearly either didn’t believe him still or just didn’t want to have this conversation tonight. Ardyn wouldn’t blame his brother if he didn’t. All his little brother wanted to do was sleep all day and night he didn’t have time to sit here and help Ardyn remind himself of a lot of crap that he should be able to remember off his own back. Ardyn was not Somnus’s responsibility...     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volturnus.” Somnus’s voice cut Ardyn off from his thoughts. “That was our father’s name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Volturnus Lucis Caelum... It sounds strange to me.” Ardyn let out a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a strong name. But upon hearing that name… it didn’t make Ardyn feel much better. Because even if he now knew his own father’s name, he couldn’t attach a face to it. He couldn’t attach any memories to the name either. It made Ardyn feel numb… it just made more questions swim around his head and he needed to know more. He was desperate to know more. Ardyn took a step forward and continue to speak. “What about mother? Do you remember her name too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Her name was: Flora. Do you seriously not remember anything?” Somnus asked making another chair appear from out of his armiger so Ardyn could have a seat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn took in a deep breath and sat down. Despite now knowing both his parent’s names, the pain actually worsened. But Somnus did and it seemed like he was willing to share and talk. Because of that Ardyn told Somnus what he could remember. “No. I don’t. I can’t remember a single thing about our father. But mother, I remember some bites about her. I remember she used to tell us tales of the ancients and makeup fables to help us get to sleep at night. I remember curing her of the starscourge and the way she used to literally knock our heads together when we fought. I just couldn’t remember her name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right okay. I’ll be back in a moment.” Somnus said, leaving Ardyn on his own on the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Founder King walked into his living area and got out a bottle of wine and two glasses for himself and Ardyn. This was the last thing he expected to happen tonight but also something… he had oddly wanted to talk about with his brother for such a long time. Somnus had no idea why Ardyn had never brought it up or tried to avoid it when Somnus wanted to talk about them. But now he did and Somnus was concerned. He wanted to help his brother remember them because it wasn’t right or fair that Ardyn had forgotten. Somnus could guess the reason why and he wasn’t mad at Ardyn for it. He actually pitied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus came back poured them both some wine and started asking questions. Somnus knew that Ardyn had a better chance at remembering painful memories than good ones. “Let’s start off with something a little controversial. How old were we when they died?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn sipped his wine and thought for a second. That one was easy to remember because that was the year things started to fall apart for the brothers. “You were 21 and I was 24.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you remember that. Bottoms up brother, this is going to be a long conversation.” Somnus smiled downing his wine and encouraged Ardyn to do the same. This was going to be a long night. As the Founder King filled their glasses up again, he continued to ask questions to discover how little Ardyn really knew. “Father. You don’t remember anything about him? Not a single thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Other than the fact he gave us the swords no.” Ardyn whispered, swirling the wine around in his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I look like him for starters. And you look more like mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gathered that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am trying to help you.” Somnus muttered, hearing the annoyance in Ardyn’s voice. But Somnus knew it wasn’t directed at him. It was more at himself for not being able to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Ardyn apologised immediately, thinking that Somnus would just stop talking to him if he didn’t. “What was father like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… was kind. At least he didn’t bash our heads together when we played up like mother did. When we were growing up he discovered our strengths fairly quickly and helped us to perfect them. Like, I think he was the one that found Gilgamesh and got him to train me and he got you a personal tutor to help stimulate your brain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He certainly knew what we were good at then.” Ardyn chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus nodded in agreement. “Yes, he did. And he was a practical man too. Before we found out what you could heal… he was... willing to put mother out of her misery so no one else caught the scourge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they both had to get their ruthlessness from somewhere, Ardyn supposed. That must have been a tough thing to even consider. Ardyn was glad his father hadn’t done it because they would have lost their mother at an early age if he had. Still… it just proved even kind people could do unspeakable things to protect the ones they loved. Maybe Ardyn was more like his father than he could even imagine.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you got the scourge too, Som.” Ardyn said with sorrow. If his father was willing to kill their mother that meant he was willing too...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. I guess I owe you for saving me from being murdered by my own father. He would have only done it as a last resort though and he thought about it long and hard, much like you’re engagement to Aera.  He was the one that arranged the whole thing. That was why she came to live with us from a young age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I thought I asked her off my own back.” Ardyn shrugged, taking a big gulp of wine. This was a lot of information to get his head around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. But our parents had set it all up way in advance as well. I don’t think they ever considered that you two would fall in love. Anyway, what else? Ah, he used to take us on the Chocobos. I never cared for it but you loved it and in the summer he would take us by the streams so we could play.” A small smile spread across Somnus’s face at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Ardyn felt envy. He had no idea what Somnus was picturing in his head because Ardyn couldn’t remember the streams. He couldn’t remember the man Somnus was describing and he could hardly remember being a child. Somnus was an incredibly lucky man. He was lucky to have all of this. It made Ardyn sadder that he couldn’t remember.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember any of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you lucky I can.” Somnus smirked, but he hadn’t said that to be a dick. He said it to give his older brother comfort and help him understand that Somnus was willing to give him all the information he could on their parents and their lives before things between them went down south. “What else can I tell you? That’s right the daemons. There was this one day we decided to wander off into the woods. We must have been about 7 and 10, we got lost on the way back home. Night fell and we still hadn’t made it back. The daemons attacked us and father came in last minute and saved our arses. He protected us both and made sure we got home safely. I cried and when we did get home, that was the first time I remember him shouting at us. Properly shouting at us, he had never done it before. He was shouting because he was so scared that we could have died. Mother, she was inconsolable, sobbing worse than Regis ever could and she just sat there and held us until we fell asleep. We got punished for wandering off though, we weren’t allowed to see each other except for mealtimes for a few days after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn burst into hysterical fits of laughter. “That doesn’t sound like a punishment anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Seeing you at dinner would be the thing I’d dread now.” Somnus joined in with the laughter, oh how things were different back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, what Ardyn had concluded so far about his father, Volturnus, that he was a kind man, a family man, a practical and ruthless man, and he had looked after both him and Somnus equally. And loved them both equally. So… how did he and Somnus turn out like this? They had turned into monsters that had left the world a worse place than when they found it. But then again, Regis was one of the kindest people he knew with the most paranoia fucker of a father Ardyn had ever met. And Prompto… he and Cor were his fathers and he was sweetest, gentlest soul Eos had ever given life too. That hurt. Because bad people like himself and Mors didn’t deserve to have such amazing children. That meant his kind and caring mother and father did not deserve to have himself and Somnus as their sons. Life simply wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. There was nothing Ardyn could do to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Ardyn asked, not really certain if he wanted to hear more or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother would call you father’s little shadow and he’d call me her’s. There was this one time, you cried because father went away and you couldn’t go with him.” Somnus sniggered, shoving Ardyn’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay off Somnus I was merely a child.” Ardyn bit back. Well, he thought he was anyway… he didn’t remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were 13.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay… Ardyn looked down at the floor with a little shame. Wow… he had never pictured himself doing that. Who was he kidding, Ardyn knew what a clingy person he was. But that didn’t stop him from begging Somnus to keep his mouth shut and never speak of that again. “...Don’t tell Cor that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I promise.” Somnus proclaimed lifting his hands in the air so Ardyn knew he hadn’t crossed his fingers. But Somnus was already crossing his legs… Cor was so finding out. “And speaking of love, mother and father loved each other and us very much. They toughed us both up and taught us about responsibility. The day they gave us the swords they made us promise to work together, support each other and love each oth….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus couldn’t finish his sentence and the air went cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That… that made both the brother’s question everything about themselves and everything they had done since they had died. They were given one thing to do and they both failed to do it. It just showed what great children they were, didn’t it?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn put down his glass and let out a deep sigh. “We didn’t make good on our promise to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We didn’t.” Somnus shook his head sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that was why we started to drift apart?” Ardyn asked rhetorically. He had always known his parent’s death was one of the main reasons for their brotherly bond breaking, and yet Ardyn still didn’t remember how it happened. How they were taken from them. “Somnus, how did mother and father die?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus rubbed his eyes, pretending he was tired. He had actually rubbed them to cover up the fact his eyes were stinging with guilt over not upholding his promise. Once Somnus had composed himself he carried on talking. “Of course, you want to know that. They died together. A pact of daemons attacked them and father, he couldn’t win. The daemons were too strong. You were away healing the sick and I was about 20 miles in the opposite direction defending a village from another daemon attack with Gilgamesh. When we got back… we had to burn their bodies and we couldn’t even bury them or give them the respect that they deserved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was when you started to blame me for not being there and I blamed you for not protecting them.” Ardyn bowed his head in disgrace at his own actions and emotions of the past. He was starting to remember that day now... if he was honest, he’d love to forget that day in a heartbeat. In a quiet voice, Ardyn bit his lip and finally accepted half of the blame for his and Somnus’s strained relationship. “I think we blamed ourselves more than the other and took it out on each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that too.” Somnus agreed, filling his glass back up to the top. He did not want to weep in front of Ardyn and wine helped him not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had turned into a sad conversation and Ardyn felt worst. Maybe he should have just left it like Cor had suggested and focused on Prompto. Prom was the most important thing to him, but what Ardyn had taken away from this, he and Somnus were the most important things to his parents. His father was willing to end Somnus’s life so he didn’t get turned into a daemon and have Ardyn possibly suffer the same fate. It was kind, a horrific truth, but a kind one. Than Ardyn’s mother, Lady Flora Lucis Caelum, crept into his mind. Ardyn definitely remembered her but the real question was, is if she brought into the superstitions surrounding her’s and Ardyn’s red hair. It was stupid if she did, but then again, Ardyn was the living embodiment of the starscourge...   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to ask, if father… if he ever believed mother’s family superstitions about red hair? Because I think he should have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus shook his head and forced Ardyn’s drink back into his hand. “Don’t be stupid it is a load of bullcrap. And so what if you were the one person who had red hair and it just so happens you are meant to destroy everything, I don’t think either of them cared because you were their son. That is all that mattered to them. Hey, wait… you obviously don’t remember a lot. I don’t suspect you remember that we weren’t their only children either?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” Ardyn said in an alarmed tone. They weren’t what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before they had you, mother and father lost two boys and a girl. All of them stillborn. That is why you were named ‘brilliant’ because you lived. To them, you weren’t a curse you where they’re blessing. Woah…. I become nice when drunk! Cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn ruffled Somnus’s hair as a thank you for his kind and caring words. Somnus could also be quite aggressive when drunk, so Ardyn thought it best to move along. “They named you ‘sleep’ because?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus shrugged. “They thought I was dead a few days before I was born. I didn’t move around much. They named me Somnus as a reminder that sleep doesn’t just mean death. I was just a lazy baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lazy man. Not a lot has changed.” Ardyn smiled, taking the bottle away from Somnus before he became a liability to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you remember all of this? It has been years. Even without the daemons, I don’t think I would remember any of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With droopy eyes, Somnus sat up and held onto Ardyn’s arm. (Yep he was drunk) And because he was drunk, Somnus didn’t care if he was expressing his true emotions or not. “...Because after the burnings and locking you up I wanted to hang on to the fact that I used to be a good person. So I clung to the image that mother and father had of me. That’s why I remember. What about you? Why have you forgotten?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn rested his hand on Somnus’s and decided to be more honest with him than he had been with Cor. “The daemons. I have stolen too many memories that my head couldn’t cope. But… I think I actually chose to forget. Because I didn’t want to be reminded of them and the hard work they put in, in trying to make me a decent person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus smiled and lazily hugged Ardyn. “You can be good when you aren’t being an arsehole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so can you. When you’re not being a massive dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not have all your memories. But you have Cor and Prompto. You can make happy ones with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Ardyn smiled and finally hugged Somnus back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t they get on like this all the time? Somnus was drunk and had drunk more than half a bottle of wine to himself, that was probably why they were getting along. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ass Hat.” Cor smiled as Ardyn walked into the kitchen. Before Cor could say another word, Ardyn span him around and push him up against the sink and kissed him. Cor wasn’t complaining and joined in, but why was Ardyn being over-affectionate? After a few moment’s Cor pulled away and rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong? What has Somnus said now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just want you to know how much I care about you and love you. That I will never forget you or Prom.” Ardyn said resting their foreheads together and touching Cor’s chest so he could feel his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will never forget about you. I promise.” Cor smiled running his hands through Ardyn’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love both of you with all my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed Cor softly this time, feeling relieved at that. Then he noticed he hadn’t heard little Prompto. “Darling, where is our sunbeam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are playing hide and seek and he is fucking good at it. He better not have the ability to turn invisible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly My Marshal….” Ardyn laughed tapping Cor on the chest playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Ardyn really, really hoped Prompto did not have that ability.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>